


but in her heart a cold december

by Brigdh



Category: Hindu Mythology, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sita's feelings during her trial by fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but in her heart a cold december

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lynndyre on LJ, to the prompt, "But in her heart a cold December" (Thomas Morley: April Is In My Mistress's Face)

She didn’t feel the heat. The light, yes – she closed her eyes, but that only gave a red tinge to the yellow edges of the flames, made the conflagration’s white heart a bloody pink. Air gusted hard against her skin, ruffling her hair; it should have singed, should have been like the rush of heat from an oven, but all she felt was a cool spring breeze.

Sita lifted her chin to watch the sparks spiraling up all around her, flickering against the sky like stars. Her anger, dishonor, and humiliation burned away, and she stood alone in their ashes.


End file.
